


Ne Me Quitte Pas

by Aliseia



Series: L'Amour Et La Guerre [16]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Crossover TVD, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Penultimo capitolo della quinta stagione del mio TO AU. È un crossover con TVD. Per le ships… ciascuno scelga come vuole. Noi abbiamo già scelto.





	Ne Me Quitte Pas

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Angst, Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel, Klaus Mikaelson, Freya Mikaleson, Bonnie Bennett  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah
> 
> AVVERTIMENTO: SPOILERS TO STAGIONE 5 e TVD STAGIONE 8
> 
> Note alla mia Quinta Stagione, Serie “L’Amour et la Guerre”: Nella mia Quarta Stagione, Elijah e Tristan tornavano amanti, come erano stati mille anni prima.  
> Si lasciavano poi di nuovo a causa del ritorno di Hayley e della prigionia di Aurora. Nella mia Quinta stagione si ritrovavano a Manosque, e la loro relazione ricominciava nonostante la presenza di Antoinette, appena conosciuta.  
> La minaccia di Inadu costringeva però Elijah a una nuova amnesia, molto più crudele e selettiva: avrebbe dimenticato solo la sua relazione con Tristan.  
> Note alla storia: penultimo capitolo della quinta stagione del mio TO AU. È un crossover con TVD. Per le ships… ciascuno scelga come vuole. Noi abbiamo già scelto.  
> Dediche: a Miky. Ti prometto che andrà tutto bene.  
> A Abby: Contiene spoilers e un po’ di angst. Ma posso già assicurare il lieto fine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademu-John, Jeffrey Lieber nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Ne Me Quitte Pas**

    
  |    
---|---  
_Ne me quitte pas  
Il faut oublier  
Tout peut s'oublier  
Qui s'enfuit déjà  
Oublier le temps  
Des malentendus  
Et le temps perdu  
A savoir comment  
Oublier ces heures  
Qui tuaient parfois  
A coups de pourquoi  
Le cœur du bonheur  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas_ | _Non mi lasciare,  
bisogna dimenticare,   
tutto si può dimenticare   
che già fugge via,   
dimenticare il tempo   
dei malintesi   
e il tempo perso   
a chiedersi come,   
dimenticare queste ore   
che uccidevano a volte  
a colpi di perché   
il cuore della felicità,   
non mi lasciare,   
non mi lasciare  
non mi lasciare  
non mi lasciare_  
  
 

   
   
   
  
Quando fu sola, quando fu davvero sola, Freya Mikaelson cambiò le sue priorità. Il volto conciliante che aveva mostrato prima a Klaus, poi a Elijah, lasciò il posto alla consueta smorfia ostinata.  
Tutti devono morire. Ma non i miei fratelli. E non oggi.  
   
La partenza di Keelin, l’assenza di Rebekah che aveva chiesto un ultimo incontro con Elijah e Klaus, la rendevano libera di manifestare la sua vera natura. No, i suoi fratelli non sarebbero morti, non in modo definitivo.  
Accese una candela e un’apparente tranquillità scese nei sotterranei. La candela non era un oggetto qualunque poiché, mentre la strega si inoltrava nelle profondità del palazzo, essa anziché affievolirsi per la mancanza di ossigeno sembrava diffondere sempre più luce. Ma, per contrasto, erano più scure e minacciose le ombre negli angoli. Finché non illuminò a giorno i locali più tenebrosi e segreti: le prigioni.  
Dietro un arco di pietra, segregati da una pesante inferriata, due giovani abbracciati la fissavano con occhi pieni d’angoscia. «Freya… Cosa vuoi fare?» La ragazza si accasciò, sostenuta dalle braccia premurose dell’uomo. «Mia sorella è stanca… Sta perdendo i sensi, ha fame.» Tristan De Martel fissò la strega con grandi occhi severi. I De Martel non avevano mai lasciato il Palazzo. Quando Elijah e Klaus erano partiti per Mystic Falls, il giovane Conte aveva predisposto ogni cosa per seguirli. L’aereo, le cure di Rebekah per Aurora. Sentiva che l’intera vicenda avrebbe preso una piega ancora più tragica. Temeva in particolare che Elijah fosse gravemente in pericolo. Ma l’Originale aveva ignorato i nobili ospiti e in sua assenza Rebekah li aveva traditi e imprigionati entrambi, senza che nessuno potesse o volesse fermarla. Tutto per volontà di Freya, che a sua volta avvertiva la fine imminente. Al ritorno Elijah e Klaus erano stati informati della partenza dei Conti De Martel.  
«Nel luogo a cui è destinata non avrà bisogno di nutrirsi… E pregherà di restare incosciente.» La voce di Freya non esprimeva nulla, né minaccia né sadismo né orrore. Li informava semplicemente della situazione.  
«Ma perché? Dov’è Elijah?» Tristan era pallido e provato quanto la sorella. Nondimeno si sosteneva con rabbia alla grata di metallo, i pugni stretti e lo sguardo febbrile. «Perché ci fai questo? Dov’è il mio Sire…» sussurrò con voce accorata.  
Freya, che stava armeggiando su un piccolo tavolo di marmo tra vasi di metallo e alambicchi, si voltò di scatto. Aveva uno sguardo da pazza.  «Klaus ha preso il Vuoto dentro di sé. Vuole morire. Sacrificarsi per salvare Hope… Elijah lo accompagnerà.»  
Nell’udire l’ultima frase Tristan emise un gemito. «Accompagnare… Come? Tu devi impedirlo!»  
Sul volto pallido e deciso di Freya passò un rapido sorriso. «È quello che sto facendo.»  
«Come?» chiese Tristan senza troppa convinzione.  
«Ricordi il primo incantesimo, quello che doveva rafforzare il legame tra te e mio fratello affinché tu prendessi la sua maledizione? L’ho completato e perfezionato. Lo userò di nuovo.»  
Tristan ricordava bene. L’oscuro incantesimo che doveva invertire quello di Davina, rafforzando il legame di sangue allo scopo di ingannare letteralmente la morte, era la prima ragione per cui era stato recuperato dal container. Liberato dall’incantesimo della Serratura, affinché fosse sacrificato al posto del suo Sire. Prendendo su di sé la magia del morso di Marcel, in un macabro rituale in cui Elijah lo avrebbe lentamente ucciso separando la sua testa dal corpo. «Prendimi, allora. E lascia andare Aurora.»  
Freya si lasciò sfuggire una secca, breve risata. «Forse non hai capito – si avvicinò alla grata fissando i propri gelidi occhi in quelli del Conte – Elijah probabilmente è già morto. Sono usciti un’ora fa.»  
Tristan traballò come se avesse ricevuto un colpo in testa, le iridi azzurre sparirono lasciando baluginare solo il bianco degli occhi. Boccheggiò. «No, non è vero. È vivo. Io lo sento… È vivo. »  
Per la prima volta in quell’incontro surreale Freya abbassò lo sguardo. Alzò di nuovo gli occhi studiando il volto magro e disfatto appoggiato alle sbarre. Le guance insolitamente scavate, la fronte increspata da onde di rughe sottili. Gli occhi enormi che le pupille dilatate facevano apparire scuri. Sembrava già morto.  
«Tu devi fermarlo! – gridò Tristan con una voce pietosamente incrinata – Fermalo. Prendi me. Qualsiasi cosa…»  
Freya sbatté le palpebre e i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime. «Non è solo per lei, non è vero? – rivolse un rapido sguardo alla fanciulla in deliquio in un angolo. - È per lui. Per mio fratello. Io non volevo crederci. Oh… credevo al sesso. Perché no? Elijah percorre la terra da mille anni, mi stupirei se non avesse sperimentato… altri piaceri. Suona così ipocrita detto da me. Insomma, mi vedi. Mi sono innamorata di una donna. E il problema è proprio quello… l’amore. »  
«Basta!» Tristan batté sull’inferriata con i palmi aperti delle mani. «Fammi uscire! Andiamo da lui!»  
Freya continuò come se non avesse sentito. «L’amore… Non potevo credere che quello tra voi fosse amore. A dire il vero… non ti credevo capace di amare qualcun altro… oltre a lei.»  
«È vivo, ti dico! Mi devi liberare!»  
«Non servirà.» Freya incredibilmente sorrise. «Tra un attimo sarà tutto finito.»  
«E allora completa il tuo rituale. Uccidi me.» Gli occhi di Tristan sembravano uscire dalle orbite.  
«Non posso – rispose Freya senza scomporsi – Non farei a tempo. E potrei salvarne soltanto uno… Ma se tutto andrà come credo, Inadu tornerà. Sceglierà la più forte… Rebekah. E io la proteggerò spostando la maledizione su…»  
«No, Aurora no!»  
«Mi dispiace.» mormorò Freya.  
«Tu devi salvare Elijah, perché perdi tempo con noi? E perché lui ha scelto di morire se Klaus…»  
Gli occhi di Freya divennero pungenti come spilli. «Non lo immagini?»  
Tristan si accasciò. «Non voglio. Tutto questo non ha senso. Salva Elijah e sacrifica me. Prenderò il suo posto accanto a Klaus.»  
Freya si irrigidì. «I miei fratelli saranno trasferiti in una dimensione intermedia.  Entrambi! – gridò – Pensi forse che potrei scegliere tra loro?»  
Tristan si sollevò, si aggrappò alle sbarre come un pazzo. «Pensi che potrei farlo io? Non lo farò. Non mi arrenderò… c’è sempre un modo. Non perderò né Aurora… né Elijah. » I suoi occhi erano rossi ma non piangeva.  
Freya invece asciugò in fretta la lacrima che doveva sembrarle un sintomo di assurda debolezza. «Non sceglierai – gli disse -  Lo farò io.»  
In quel momento Tristan divenne così pallido da sembrare trasparente, le palpebre tremarono e dalla gola uscì un rantolo disperato. Anche gli occhi sbiancarono e svenne.  
   


*

  
   
La baita aveva finestre chiuse da assi e un enorme squarcio a una delle pareti. Fuori splendeva il sole ma ciò non la rendeva meno spettrale: raggi obliqui, bianchi e iridescenti, ferivano la penombra in più direzioni, e dal foro nel fianco entrava una candida luce a fiotti, senza tuttavia rischiarare gli angoli più remoti.  
Era come un corpo ferito, uno scheletro attraversato da mille lame.  
«Oh my my… Chi di noi ha scelto un destino tanto squallido? » Klaus Mikaelson si sollevò dal pavimento polveroso, guardandosi intorno quasi divertito. Elijah si alzò più lentamente. Un elegante colpo di reni e poi con aria infastidita e assorta prese a scrollarsi di dosso la polvere.  
Il pulviscolo danzava nella luce e sembrava vivo, una materia fluorescente che non illuminava a sufficienza la tetra stanza. «Mio dio… spero non sia la punizione per aver amato tanto il lusso.» Fissò Klaus e gli sorrise. Non era l’oscurità e non era la luce, era solo una piccola baita diroccata in mezzo al nulla. L’abitudine lo porto a osservare le dita in cerca dell’anello. Niente. Nondimeno la cosa non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparli perché… erano morti.  
«Forse – mormorò Klaus con un po’ di apprensione – il nostro destino ci attende fuori…»  
«Lo scopriremo subito.» sussurrò Elijah con noncuranza. Avanzò in direzione della luce ma fu immediatamente respinto da una barriera magica.  
Si voltò allargando le braccia con aria quasi comica. «Ecco fatto, Niklaus. Forse ci stiamo sbagliando riguardo alla natura di questo luogo. Io e te, insieme, costretti in una misera baita per l’eternità. Forse questo è proprio… l’inferno.»  
Entrambi sorrisero come chi non ha più nulla da perdere.  
«Oh… - Klaus sollevò un sopracciglio con aria insolente – Fratello, non essere drastico. Riguardo all’amenità del luogo potrei avere da ridire. » Si guardò intorno nervosamente, come se aspettasse di veder spuntare una sgradevole presenza da un momento all’altro. Nulla… solo pallida luce che interrompeva la penombra senza svelarne i recessi più oscuri, un misero tavolo di legno, qualche vecchia sedia, una chitarra. «Potrei raccontarti qualche irresistibile aneddoto del ventesimo secolo, periodo in cui la nostra frequentazione era meno assidua… » ammiccò all’espressione disgustata di Elijah. «Oppure tu, che sei sempre stato un musicista, potresti suonare qualche ballata strappalacrime su quella… » Indicò con lo sguardo lo strumento abbandonato sulla sedia.  
Elijah abbassò le ciglia e avvicinandosi lasciò scivolare le dita sulla cassa lucida, sulle corde perfettamente regolate. Le sue labbra s’inclinarono in un sorriso storto, ma quando sollevò la testa i suoi occhi erano lucidi.  
   
Qualcuno aveva suonato per lui in una dimensione astrale. Tanto tempo prima. Qualcuno pallido e insolente e sempre smanioso della sua attenzione.  
Qualcuno i cui occhi avevano la tinta blu di quell’obliquo raggio rifratto nell’atmosfera polverosa.  
Ecco, mentre il suo corpo umano si disgregava in polvere millenaria, la sua mente aveva ritrovato qualche dettaglio smarrito.  
Gli occhi, il sorriso, i riccioli scomposti di un amante. Doveva essere l’inferno, perché lui ora non c’era.  
   
In quel momento, forse a causa della sua angoscia, le pareti presero a tremare. La luce abbagliante dallo squarcio nella parete divenne scarlatta, sembrò più rarefatta e infine fu volatile come fumo. Istintivamente Elijah si parò davanti a Klaus, ma quello liberandosi della sua protezione si schierò accanto a lui, spalla a spalla. Il fumo si diradò e al di là della parete apparvero tre figure. Tre donne con le mani congiunte intorno a un tavolino rotondo. In una stanza a loro sconosciuta che dalle suppellettili e dalle immagini alle pareti appariva come il covo di una strega.  
«Caroline!» Klaus urlò il nome della presenza che più lo stupiva e lo confortava. La ragazza non parve sentirlo, aveva gli occhi socchiusi, sembrava sorridere ma aveva la fronte increspata e stringeva freneticamente le mani delle altre due donne. Una era Davina Claire. Non sorrideva. All’altro lato, seria  e concentrata, sedeva Bonnie Bennett.  
«Bonnie.» mormorò Elijah.  
«Buona sera, Elijah. Klaus. Siete qui su richiesta di Freya Mikaelson, per intercessione di Caroline Forbes Salvatore e grazie all’aiuto di Davina Claire»  
Klaus boccheggiò. «Ma… Cosa… Cos’è questo?» allargò le braccia indicando lo strano luogo in cui si trovavano.  
«È la dimensione psichica che creai alla morte del mio fidanzato, Enzo St. John. Forse conoscete la storia. Il mio dolore fu tale da creare spontaneamente un… aldilà privato, legato solo a me, dove Enzo poté rifugiarsi evitando l’inferno.  Appare come il luogo dove ci innamorammo, il suo “rifugio”. Negli eventi che portarono alla sconfitta di Arcadius e alla distruzione dell’inferno stesso, dovetti lasciarlo andare. E ora probabilmente Enzo è in pace… Ma la dimensione che creai con la mia sofferenza esiste ancora.»  
«E in che misura una squallida baita dovrebbe essere migliore dell’inferno?» sbottò Klaus spazientito. Elijah taceva. Il suo sguardo saettava da Bonnie a Davina, che ancora non li degnava di attenzione.  
«Nella misura in cui questa è una dimensione intermedia, da cui è possibile portarvi indietro. L’incantesimo non è semplice, e richiederà l’azione congiunta di più streghe. Ma Freya mi assicura di aver provveduto alla creazione di un potente nexus vorti. Un sovvertimento dell’ordine magico e naturale, un evento rarissimo che ci fornirà l’energia necessaria. Sarà una magia eccezionale… che avrei voluto conoscere allora – la strega deglutì, le palpebre scesero un attimo a velarne lo sguardo – Ma, come si dice, il caso non esiste. E forse era destino che tale incantesimo io lo completassi ora. Per salvare voi. Proprio voi… A proposito, Klaus… Non c’è di che.» rispose Bonnie con fredda calma.  
Elijah e Klaus si guardarono un po’ preoccupati. Poi Klaus si voltò di scatto ancora in direzione delle tre donne. «Sarebbe magnifico… Se non fosse che la vostra bella trovata ci ha bloccati qui con… Inadu! Io la sento ancora… è dentro di me. La senti anche tu, Elijah? »  
L’altro annuì gravemente.  
«Perciò il vostro magnifico piano è inutile, perché rende nullo il nostro sacrificio! Se quello che ci trattiene qui è un incantesimo di protezione, annullatelo! Voglio affrontare quella specie di sole che brilla fuori, senza l’ausilio del mio anello solare. Che, sempre casualmente, è scomparso. Non vi permetterò di interferire, fatemi uscire… adesso!» Così dicendo si scagliò contro la porta, che scricchiolò appena sotto la sua poderosa spinta. Klaus però aveva ferite alla fronte e sulle nocche delle mani, e non guariva.  
Elijah si avvicinò a lui per confortarlo, poi si rivolse a una delle donne, parlando con calma. «Davina, cosa succede? Dov’è Freya?» Davina finalmente incontrò il suo sguardo. I suoi occhi erano lucidi, le labbra tirate. «Freya è con Rebekah. Klaus ha indovinato: questa dimensione blocca anche Inadu  e Bonnie lo immaginava. E per questo ha rafforzato la protezione  e vi ha relegati qui. Ma la sua dimensione nasce dalla rabbia e dal dolore… tutte cose che alimentano il Vuoto. Anziché intrappolare Inadu tutto ciò la rafforza. Ecco perché intendiamo farla uscire.»  
«Siete pazze?» urlò Klaus.  
Davina si sollevò, piegò le labbra in una smorfia disgustata. «Pensi che sia facile, Klaus? Per quello che mi riguarda vi avrei lasciati morire, era una vostra scelta. E non credere che apprezzi il modo scelto da Freya per imprigionare Inadu – Bonnie la fissò, insospettita – Bonnie e Caroline non ne sanno nulla, e io avrei preferito non saperlo. Una ragazza immolata per la salvezza dei Mikaelson… Troppi ricordi, per me. Ma Kol, Freya e Rebekah non accettano di perdervi. Freya, soprattutto. Ha intuito che non poteva funzionare, non così. E ha preparato una via di fuga per Inadu. Quando la strega lascerà le vostre anime, Freya la canalizzerà in Rebekah. E da lei in una creatura a lei affine. »  
I due fratelli sussultarono, inorriditi. Già l’ipotesi che il Vuoto si impossessasse di Rebekah era abbastanza brutta. Ma Elijah indovinò anche la destinazione finale della magia di Freya. «Aurora… No. Ho promesso a Tristan che mi sarei preso cura di lei.» Elijah si guardò intorno, pallido ma misurato nella voce e nei gesti, quasi a cercare la complicità e l’aiuto dei presenti. Davina questa volta sorrise con indulgenza. «Non ho dimenticato. Sono probabilmente la prima a cui hai confessato i tuoi sentimenti. Ma non posso fare nulla per impedirlo… Inadu è troppo pericolosa. Per tutti. In questo momento Freya e Rebekah stanno completando l’incantesimo. Poi la Contessa accoglierà il Vuoto in sé… e sarà segregata per sempre tramite la Serratura. »  
I presenti sembravano tutti sconvolti e costernati, ma Elijah era letteralmente pazzo. «No! Lui ne morirà. Dev’esserci un altro modo!» Sbatté i pugni con violenza sul tavolo, che si disintegrò sotto le sue mani. Con rabbia scaraventò intorno a sé le sedie. La chitarra cadde a terra, andando in pezzi.  
All’improvviso Elijah sollevò il capo, tese l’orecchio come nell’udire un messaggio soprannaturale. «No!» gridò. I suoi occhi sbiancarono e cadde a terra.  
   
   


*

_Un’ora prima._

  
   
Tristan barcollò, si attaccò alle sbarre. «Ti ucciderò.» sussurrò con occhi da folle. Ora il dolore deformava il suo viso, sembrava più vecchio… sembrava un bambino. «Ti ucciderò.» vagava con lo sguardo chiarissimo. E intanto era lui che sembrava già morto. Svuotato di ogni senso, cercava solo Aurora, che due grossi vampiri avevano portato via da lui approfittando delle sue scarse forze.  
La vide finalmente, folle e terrorizzata, gli occhi enormi e la pelle bianchissima. Era legata a una sedia come un tempo era stato lui. In attesa del sacrificio. «Tristan?» la sua voce tremava.  
Tristan si risvegliò dal mortale torpore. «Rory… Rory!! Lasciala! Prendi me!»  
Ora era giunta anche Rebekah, non meno pallida della propria creatura. Si voltò verso Tristan, le sue guance era incredibilmente inondate di lacrime. «Mi dispiace.» mormorò. Evitò accuratamente di guardare Aurora e offrì le mani a Freya affinché desse inizio all’incantesimo. Aurora era troppo debole per reagire, muoveva piano le labbra mentre Tristan gridava come un animale ferito.  
Freya si voltò di scatto. «Finiscila! Io non posso. Mio fratello è morto, non posso trasferire il Vuoto da lui a te. Ma potrò farlo non appena Rebekah sarà posseduta. Non c’è altro modo. Poi chiederò alle streghe di accettare lo scambio.»  
Tristan si calmò. «Scambio?» mormorò.  
«Sì.» Freya sospirò e tornò a occuparsi delle due ragazze. Ma senza guardarlo continuò: «Il Vuoto, Inadu, in cambio dei miei fratelli.»  
Tristan ammutolì per un istante, poi tornò a parlare con voce bassa e velata, apparentemente più tranquillo. «Freya, ti prego. Vorrei dire un’ultima cosa alla mia amata sorella.»  
Freya si bloccò.  
Rebekah era scappata dopo il rituale, non riuscendo a sopportare le urla di Tristan e la vista della propria creatura agonizzante. Da quello che aveva detto Freya questa volta non era necessario uccidere l’ospite finale, ma ciò rendeva la sorte di Aurora ancora più terribile. E vederla compiersi davanti al fratello non la rendeva certo più facile.  
«Freya…» sussurrò Tristan.  
La strega Mikaelson si voltò lentamente. «Puoi dire quello che vuoi. L’incantesimo è già cominciato, non lo posso arrestare. Tra poco, di là, Rebekah sarà posseduta dal Vuoto. Quando questo avverrà… io penserò ad Aurora.»  
«Non mi ascolterebbe, è troppo debole… Voglio che tu lo ripeta piano al suo orecchio… non vedi che è quasi incosciente? Abbi pietà di noi.»  
Freya piegò le labbra in una smorfia, cautamente si avvicinò alle sbarre. Tristan sembrava uno spettro, pallido come un cencio, gli occhi rossi. Con un cenno le chiese di venire ancora più vicina. «Io voglio che tu le dica… - sospirò quando la strega fu accanto a lui – Che non la lascerò mai sola!» Rapido afferrò i capelli del suo aguzzino, la ciocca bionda che sporgeva imprudentemente, poiché nella sua agitazione Freya non aveva trovato il modo di innalzare una barriera magica. Non fu difficile premere il collo di lei sulle sbarre, l’altra mano le serrava un polso. In fretta Tristan affondò i denti nel collo delicato, bevve un po’ dell’amaro sangue di Freya: aveva solo un vago aroma della verbena che ormai non prendeva più da giorni. Poiché lei, come il Conte ben sapeva, era un misto dell’arroganza dei Mikaelson (“siamo in cima alla catena alimentare”) e di tenere premure materne, soprattutto dopo che Vincent aveva accettato di recitare il ruolo del padre. Ecco perché non riteneva di doversi proteggere, non più del solito, anche nel timore che la verbena facesse male al concepimento di un figlio. Il grido di lei fu acuto ma breve, un rapido contatto su un nervo del collo la neutralizzò per qualche istante.  
Tristan assorbì velocemente la poca forza che gli bastava, uno schianto del metallo e fu fuori. Lasciò cadere la giovane donna semicosciente e fu chino ai piedi della sorella prigioniera. In fretta la liberò dai cappi. «Rory. Rory… Oh, non avere paura. Vengo con te.»  
«Impossibile! – rantolò Freya cercando di sollevarsi – Per lei non c’è più nulla da fare e io sola ho il potere di aprire e chiudere l’incantesimo della Serratura!»  
Alzandosi faticosamente sollevò una mano in direzione di Tristan. «Non posso ucciderti, purtroppo. Lui non me lo perdonerebbe mai. »  
Tristan la guardò. Sorrise debolmente. «Non hai alcun potere su di me. Ricordi? La Serratura non lascia passare né ciò che è vivo, né ciò che è morto. Ma colui che non è vivo e non è morto può attraversare la magica barriera. Senza bisogno del tuo intervento…»  
Dalla stanza attigua si udì l’urlo straziante di Rebekah e in quel momento un bagliore blu riempì la stanza per poi concentrarsi sul capo di Aurora. Diventando sempre più piccolo e sempre più luminoso, presto fu solo una minuscola sfera di luce. Freya, debolissima, presa a cantilenare una nuova formula, e dalla sfera si separarono alcuni raggi, che entrarono come lame negli occhi e nella bocca di Aurora. Poi l’intera sfera entrò nel suo petto. La ragazza tremava, in preda alle convulsioni.  
Tristan la liberò, la pose con delicatezza a terra. Poi schiantando la sedia ne ricavò un paletto appuntito e senza esitare se lo conficcò all’altezza del cuore, sotto lo sguardo incredulo di Freya.  
Nella stanza si materializzò un alto, lugubre container. «Che ironia.» sorrise amaramente Tristan.  
«Cosa hai fatto…» mormorò Freya.  
«Né vivo né morto – spiegò lui – Ci vorranno alcuni istanti affinché raggiunga il cuore.»  
Freya alzò una mano e Aurora sparì davanti ai loro occhi. Tristan cadde a terra. Trascinandosi a fatica si aggrappò alle pareti del container e con un ultimo sforzo disperato si aprì un varco, le mani coperte di sangue.  
In quel momento giunse Rebekah trafelata e sconvolta.  
Aurora dal container cominciò a urlare.  
   
*  
   
«Tristan! Tristan! Non ci vedo!» Aurora gridava, le mani tra i capelli, le pupille dilatate nella penombra.  
«Stai tranquilla, mon amour. Non potrà farti male. » Tristan si sollevò, pallidissimo, strinse le mani della sorella. Per un attimo Aurora ebbe un lampo di consapevolezza nello sguardo esaltato, poi i suoi occhi divennero blu. «Non ce la faccio! Fa male!»  
«Ce la farai, tesoro, ce la farai. Stringi le mie mani. Sono qui. Freya… ora!» gridò Tristan nel buio.  
Le sorelle Mikaelson, sconvolte e impotenti fuori del container, si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa. Con la sua bella e bassa voce Freya diede il via all’incantesimo che aveva usato fra Rebekah e Aurora. Le intenzioni di Tristan erano chiare, e non avevano più motivo di ostacolarle.  
A mano a mano che la Contessa si liberava della potente strega il suo sguardo tornava limpido e tranquillo.  
«Aurora, ascolta – mormorò Tristan – Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace tanto. Vivi e sii felice, trova il tuo posto nel mondo. E non permettere a nessuno di dirti che sei sbagliata. Mi raccomando, mon petit… Io sarò sempre con te.»  
Aurora riprese il controllo della propria coscienza nel momento in cui l’incantesimo prendeva possesso di Tristan. «No! – urlò – Non voglio! Tristan!»  
Il ragazzo cadde a terra, morto. Il suo viso parve essiccarsi e poi svanì in cenere.  
   
In quel momento Elijah perdeva i sensi nella baita immaginata da Bonnie.  
   
Ritrovando la propria calma letale Freya afferrò la mano di Rebekah. «Tesoro, sii forte. Devo canalizzare la tua energia. » Poi con molta solennità e gli occhi lucidi Freya ripeté l’incantesimo che tanti anni prima le era stato richiesto da Elijah. Dalle sue parole e dall’energia di Rebekah si liberò la magia che sfidando la Serratura lasciava passare colei che era viva… e colui che era morto. La prima cosa che videro furono due pallide mani aggrappate allo squarcio delle assi. Quindi Aurora riemerse trafelata e sconvolta. Si sollevò per un attimo, poi svenne tra le braccia della sua creatrice.  
   
Tristan De Martel riaprì gli occhi in un immenso salone. Una stanza che conosceva bene.  
   


*

  
   
Nella baita Elijah si sollevò. Si guardò intorno, confuso. Barcollò in direzione di Klaus che lo accolse tra le sue braccia. «Che cosa è successo…» chiese il più giovane. Il fratello maggiore era pallido, non rispondeva.  
Klaus seguì la direzione del suo sguardo e anch’egli vide la cosa che Elijah fissava senza fiatare: una porta di legno chiaro con un’effigie. Una porta che non c’era pochi istanti prima. L’immagine su di essa era quella di due ali d’angelo.  
I Mikaelson si guardarono e decisero senza parlare. Entrambi raggiunsero la porta con ampie falcate, lasciando indietro le due streghe con le loro proteste.  
   
La luce era liquida e scendeva con grazia sul marmo lucido, sui tendaggi color bronzo o crema, sugli oggetti preziosi disseminati nella stanza: quadri, mobili antichi, un’intera collezione di katane. Uno squisito gioco di scacchi con pezzi intagliati nell’avorio e nell’ebano. Elijah aprì le braccia, cominciò a vagare senza una meta precisa, sfiorando casualmente il violino abbandonato sulla poltrona, la tela che raffigurava un mare in tempesta, la scacchiera con i suoi pezzi finemente intagliati: un re, un cavaliere… «Tristan…» mormorò.  
Una porta in alto sulle scale si spalancò e un uomo lo fissò con occhi enormi, segnati da occhiaie scure. «Elijah.» Il giovane scese lentamente le scale, le dita sottili che scorrendo carezzavano il corrimano.  
Si guardarono a lungo.  
   
Tra i marmi lucidi, sotto le tende tirate come sipari i due uomini che s’inseguirono per mille anni si fissavano per una nuova sfida.  
«Perché?» chiese Elijah facendo un passo indietro senza attendere la risposta. I suoi occhi neri bruciavano ma Tristan non si sottrasse al loro esame. «Non per te.» sorrise, inclinando la testa. Sembrava stanco, sembrava malato.  
Elijah incassò la provocazione. «No, certo. Ecco perché chiedo.»  
«La tua dolce sorella strega ha rinchiuso Aurora nella Serratura.»  
Come allora la scacchiera tra loro era un gioco di specchi, un alternarsi d’ombre d’ebano e di morbide luci d’avorio.  
La stanza era quella, immersa nella luce. Eppure lugubre, e un po’ demodé.  
Le tende filtravano l’innaturale chiarore che si indovinava dietro le immense finestre. Allora Tristan li aveva accolti al braccio di Aurora. Ora era costretto ad affrontarli da solo.  
«E così, mio signore… Ci ritroviamo al punto di partenza.» tra le labbra un sorriso, bianco e rosa come un fiore.  
«Tristan…» ripeté l’altro. Come al solito strascicando la A fino a farne respiro, palpito tra le consonanti. Shackled to your miserable existence till the moment I sired you… Come dovevano sembrargli vere quelle parole. E il suo modo di sussurrare la S era sesso anche nell’aldilà. «Come è successo?» Gli occhi brillavano, unica luce viva in quell’ambiente di bagliori soffusi.  
Tristan non rispose ma si guardò intorno e commentò la stanza: «È incredibile.» I suoi occhi erano come velati, la sua pelle così chiara da sembrare trasparente sulle guance non rasate. Sembrava il Tristan prigioniero di allora.  
«Dimmi perché.» Com’erano lucidi gli occhi del creatore. La creatura sorrise. «Te l’ho detto.»  
Elijah sembrò perdere la pazienza. «Ho capito, non per me. Non è quello che voglio sentire. Ma posso sapere che cosa ti ha portato… qui? Quale assurdo piano, quale delirante strategia che sicuramente si poteva svolgere in altro modo?»  
   
Niklaus sospettoso sedeva in disparte. All’arrivo della creatura del fratello aveva palesato per un attimo il suo stupore con un guizzo nello sguardo. Poi si era defilato, rassegnato, in fondo alla stanza.  
   
Elijah avanzò in direzione di Tristan. Cautamente, nel timore, pareva, di spezzare un incanto.  
«Il Vuoto ha lasciato le vostre anime - proseguì Tristan – Non ve ne siete accorti? Non resiste a lungo… con i morti. E il primo tramite utile era Rebekah. Così Freya ha deciso di dirottare la magia oscura… sulla mia amata sorella. Un vecchio incantesimo già provato all’epoca, ricordi mio signore? Il resto ve lo lascio immaginare»  
Ora anche Klaus era in piedi. «E poi da lei a te… Ma come può essere? Come mai tu ora sei libero?»  
Tristan inclinò appena la testa nella sua direzione. Poi tornò a fissare il Sire, anche se la spiegazione era per Klaus. «Mi riferisco all’incantesimo che rafforza il legame con la propria creatura. Freya non ha smesso di lavorarci da allora. Da Rebekah ad Aurora. E poi naturalmente… da Aurora a me, che ne condivido il sangue. Quanto al fatto che ora il Vuoto sia finalmente al sicuro in quell’orribile container… Non so. Suppongo che la dimensione scelta per voi, quella della strega Bonnie Bennett, non potesse trattenerla a lungo. Mentre quella della Serratura è ben difficile da superare. Questa invece, non essendo governata dalla stessa rigida moralità, ci rende molto più… liberi.»  
Elijah lasciò balenare incredibilmente il suo sorriso più storto, affascinante e beffardo.  «L’hai creata tu.»  
Tristan trasalì. «Che cosa?»  
«Questa dimensione. – Elijah allargò le braccia con insolenza – Tutto questo… è opera tua. È la chambre de chasse che ci ospitò allora.»  
«Non sono una strega.» Tristan scosse pazientemente la testa.  
«Ma sei legato a queste stanze. Alla magia che Aya ideò con le Sorelle, e che non è ancora svanita. È la Chambre che mi rappresenta, che rappresenta tutti noi: gli scacchi, il violino, le katane.»  
«Non montarti la testa, mio signore. Questa è la stanza che rappresenta me. E solo per caso vi trovate qui. O meglio… non per caso. Siete qui grazie al geniale piano delle vostre amorevoli, equilibrate sorelle.»  
Elijah dissentì con un vistoso movimento del capo. «Mia sorella è una pazza… Ma è tutta colpa mia. Non le ho dato il tempo di accettare… ciò che doveva essere fatto. Ma tu? Lei non ti ha…»  
«Ucciso? No. Per qualche ragione non l’ha ritenuto necessario. L’ho fatto da solo. Per attraversare la barriera, tra la vita e la morte. E riprendermi Inadu prima che distruggesse Aurora. »  
Lo sguardo ammirato di Elijah era più eloquente di mille parole. «Pazzo anche tu… Ora spiegami come ne veniamo fuori.»  
Tristan abbassò le pesanti palpebre sugli immensi occhi azzurri. Il suo sguardo, la sua intera figura sembravano riprendere vita al cospetto del Sire. «Devi chiederlo a lei… Si metterà in contatto, ne sono certo. Conta di chiedere in cambio una grazia.»  
«Una grazia? – Klaus sgranò gli occhi e piegò le labbra in una smorfia feroce. – Voi tutti siete completamente pazzi! Una grazia a chi?»  
«Alle streghe. A Bonnie Bennett per cominciare. Ma se occorre anche a quelle del piano ancestrale. Due Originali in cambio del male assoluto… potrebbe funzionare.» Tristan aveva gli occhi lucidi, i capelli incollati alla fronte come per un mortale sudore.  
Elijah con calma si avvicinò a lui. Molto tranquillamente tirò fuori l’immancabile fazzoletto. Tamponò la pallida fronte, sistemò il nodo eternamente storto della cravatta blu. «Questa è mia.» commentò brevemente.  
«Sta meglio a me.» rispose Tristan senza ridere.  
«Mi sembra chiaro – sentenziò Elijah guardandosi intorno – che Freya dovrà rivedere l’offerta. Una strega millenaria e assassina per un gruppo di vampiri.»  
Klaus emise una specie di gemito. «Ecco fatto! Non ti viene in mente nessuno da salvare prima di lui? »  
Elijah si voltò di scatto. «Salveremo tutti quelli che potremo salvare. C’è sempre un modo…»  
«Non vedo quale legame possa essere tra noi…» prese a dire Tristan.  
Ma Elijah sollevando un dito a indicare il niente lo fece ammutolire. Quelle dita scesero poi incredibilmente sulle guance non rasate, in una possessiva, allusiva carezza.  
Tristan deglutì. «Devo pensare che tu ricordi?» la voce si spezzò sull’ultima parola.  
«Ogni cosa.» scandì Elijah in un sussurro.  
Tristan vacillò, gli occhi finalmente splendevano. Ma non aggiunse nulla.  
Klaus all’altro lato della stanza spalancò le braccia in un moto di stizza. «Vorrei dirvi “prendetevi una stanza”… Ma l’avete già fatto! – gridò – Una stanza per l’eternità. La tragedia è che ci sono intrappolato anch’io! Ah, se esiste un dio deve avere uno strano sense of humor!»  
Tristan ne approfittò per sottrarsi al controllo di Elijah. Che, da parte sua, aveva rapidamente riconquistato la propria calma. «Non dire sciocchezze, Niklaus. Dio non è spiritoso. Non lo sarà con noi… Me vedremo che altro riusciranno a combinare le streghe.»  
In quel momento le pareti tremarono, dalla scacchiera rotolarono a terra il re nero con i suoi cavalieri. Una delle porte si spalancò ed entrò Freya.  
«L’incantesimo è in corso… Siete pronti?»  
Tristan le indirizzò una gelida occhiata. Elijah e Klaus le corsero incontro.  
«Che cosa hai fatto?» chiese Klaus.  
«Oh, niente – Freya inalberò un broncetto divertito – Al momento sono qui canalizzando la magia di Rebekah. E tra poco vi riporterò a casa.»  
«Tutti?» chiese Elijah con lo sguardo severo. Bloccò con un dito sulle labbra di lei un tentativo di protesta. «Tutti.» confermò da solo.  
«Elijah, non vedo come…» riprese Freya.  
Klaus evidentemente si tratteneva ma era sul punto di dare in escandescenze.  
Solo Tristan restava tranquillo, mentre sedeva con grazia su una delle poltrone.  
Elijah lo fissò, anch’egli in silenzio.  
«Sai che non è possibile.» mormorò allora la creatura.  
«Oh, lo è. Per la stessa forza che ci ha portato qui.» rispose Elijah.  
«Quella forza ha richiesto il nostro sacrificio!» sibilò Klaus mettendosi tra loro.  
«Fratello… - lo sguardo beffardo di Elijah non prometteva nulla di buono – Ti sei affezionato un po’ troppo al ruolo di martire. Ora basta. Se la nostra… imprudente sorella intende tentare, non possiamo che assecondarla.»  
Klaus aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Io non so se…»  
«Funzionerà.» Elijah annuì. Poi teneramente posò una mano sulla spalla dell’altro.  
Tristan si sollevò con un balzo dalla poltrona. «Dovrai occuparti di Aurora.»  
Elijah esibì una smorfia divertita. Poi, con pochi passi minacciosi e senza toccarlo, chiuse Tristan contro la parete. «Ora basta. Tu fai quello che dico io.»  
Tristan si agitò contro il suo petto riuscendo a liberarsi dall’assedio. «Ah, ora ti riconosco! Arrogante e saccente come il resto della famiglia! E nel caso lo scambio non riuscisse?»  
«In quel caso sarò io a restare qui.» rispose Elijah con gli occhi lucidi.  
«Cosa? – Tristan sembrava nel panico. – Qui… nella mia dimensione? Ma chi ti vuole? O forse… forse qualcuno ti aspetta nei verdi pascoli di un immaginario Bayou?»  
In quel momento le pareti tremarono ancora, e con maggiore violenza. Bonnie Bennett e Davina entrarono nella stanza. «Dobbiamo sbrigarci.» disse Bonnie, decisa.  
«Vuol dire…» mormorò Klaus.  
«Voglio dire che i piani astrali sono i regni delle streghe. E per qualche misterioso motivo nel giudizio sulla vostra salvezza… non abbiamo raggiunto l’unanimità.» Lo sguardo gelido della strega saettò da Elijah a Klaus. Davina fece una smorfia eloquente.  
«Caroline?» chiese Klaus accorato.  
«Stiamo canalizzando lei. Non so quanto potrà resistere. – Bonnie bloccò con la mano la reazione dell’ibrido – Questo chi è?»  
«Conte Tristan De Martel.» Tristan si piegò leggermente in un inchino, il garbo non nascondeva la sua agitazione.  
Davina si avvicinò. «Leader della più antica società di vampiri. Assassino, sadico, manipolatore.» con finta solennità completò la presentazione.  
Il Conte rispose con un sorriso insolente, annuendo tranquillamente alla sfilza di accuse.  
«Molto bene – commentò Bonnie – Immagino di doverlo includere nella spedizione. Sento… un forte legame.»  
«Non con me.» sibilò Klaus.  
La ragazza socchiuse gli occhi. «E sia, ma facciamo presto.»  
Elijah, che non aveva gradito il riferimento al Bayou, prese con violenza Tristan, strattonando la sua giacca. «La senti? – sussurrò con malcelata rabbia – Sei legato a me e lascerai questo posto con me. Non ho tempo né modo di pensare ad altro.»  
Tristan piegò le labbra in un sorrisetto ironico, ma in quell’istante un nuovo terremoto sconvolse le vetuste pareti, e a spalancarsi fu la più grande porta centrale.  
Da un’oscurità in cui si confondevano gemiti e risate, emersero tre figure di donne.  
Ai due lati una bionda eterea e una giovane orientale dallo sguardo volitivo. Al centro un’elegante e spettrale figura. Una donna molto anziana, perfettamente agghindata e con occhi chiarissimi e taglienti come il vetro.  
«Josephine La Rue.» mormorò Elijah. E persino lui sembrava in soggezione. La donna piegò il capo in segno di saluto. Sorrise senza mostrare i denti. «Elijah Mikaelson.» rimarcò con voce calda e tranquilla.  
Freya si guardò intorno un po’ preoccupata. Davina sorrise ma Bonnie, che non conosceva le nuove arrivate, barcollò nell’avvertirne il potere. La donna si voltò di scatto rivolgendole lo sguardo assente dei suoi occhi incredibili. «Una strega Bennett? Sono lusingata.»  
«Enchanté Madame – azzardò la giovane strega – Sono Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett.»  
«E posso chiederle, Bonnie Bennett, cosa vi autorizza ad esercitare oscuri e potenti incantesimi nel nostro regno?»  
«La preghiera di un’amica – i grandi occhi di Bonnie si inumidirono – Il rimpianto di un amore…»  
«È dunque questo, Bonnie? Vuoi salvare il tuo perduto amore?»  
«Non posso, madame. – Bonnie si morse le labbra – ma se posso fare qualcosa per le persone che amo ora, lo farò.»  
Josephine La Rue atteggiò le labbra sottili a un composto ma evidente sdegno. «Davina… anche tu? I Mikaelson sono ora tuoi amici?»  
Davina accennò un timido sorriso. «Ne ho sposato uno, Madame.»  
«Se permette Madame…» azzardò uno dei vampiri.  
«No, Elijah Mikaelson. Io non permetto.» L’antica strega si guardò intorno per pungere con lo sguardo una Freya stranamente sfuggente e silenziosa. «Freya Mikaelson… Non ti basta aver tradito le tue antenate per proteggere una famiglia di mostri?»  
Freya punta nel vivo ritrovò la consueta arroganza. «Sono l’unica famiglia che ho, Madame.» rispose sprezzante.  
«E questo dovrebbe giustificare… ogni sacrificio? La vita di innocenti e di fanciulle indifese?»  
«È una vecchia storia, Madame. » Davina tentò di intromettersi.  
Josephine non si voltò nemmeno. «E infatti io parlo di una nuova storia. Freya, non è vero che hai tentato di salvare i tuoi fratelli sacrificando un’altra creatura?»  
«Sì. Un’altra creatura. Sorvolerei sull’innocente… Ma sì, è vero. Avrei sacrificato una creatura che non poteva difendersi. E che non voleva farci alcun male. Ora però…»  
«Madame, non dobbiamo fermarci al passato…» tentò di interloquire Elijah.  
«Ora basta.» il sussurro di Josephine era più letale di un grido.  
«Josephine La Rue – Tristan avanzò con il passo dinoccolato, il più innocente e affascinate dei sorrisi – Ricordo i suoi esordi di violinista sui palcoscenici europei.»  
Josephine sorrise con la stessa aria melliflua. «Lord De Martel… ricordo i racconti delle sue stragi in tutte le principali capitali europee.»  
Tristan non batté ciglio. «Le Sorelle, la mia congrega, sono al suo fianco.»  
Finalmente una delle streghe, la bionda Ariane, osò alzare su di loro uno sguardo azzurro e indecifrabile.  
L’altra strega, Cynthia, non smetteva di fissare Elijah.  
«Oh sì, Milord… - confermò Josephine – queste sono due tra le tante fanciulle che la sua associazione ha corrotto nel corso dei secoli.»  
Entrambe le giovanette fissarono Tristan, che non si scompose. «Ecco perché io credo che dovreste concentrare la vostra energia sulla salvezza del mio creatore, Elijah Mikaelson. Egli non ha mai corrotto nessuno, neanche me. Ero così già da umano.»  
Elijah ebbe un gesto di stizza e gli rivolse uno sguardo gelido. «Milord, eviterei le facezie e mi concentrerei sul pericolo. Qui non mi sei di alcuna utilità. E… ti prego, basta con questa ossessione. Mi perseguiti da mille anni, è arrivato il momento di camminare da solo. »  
Tristan impallidì, boccheggiò cercando di trovare parole adeguate. Ma in quel momento le due giovani streghe, come rispondendo a un ordine esterno, simultaneamente fissarono Elijah. «È il vampiro che mi ha ucciso!» gridò Cynthia.  
«Ha ucciso anche me.» sussurrò Ariane, ma senza il rancore dell’altra. Il suo sguardo intercettò quello altrettanto azzurro di Tristan. Sorrise.  
«Oh, magnifico!» Klaus gesticolò platealmente. Egli si era allontanato, sempre seguito dallo sguardo acuto di Josephine. La strega lo fissò, inclinando la testa come una bambola. «Klaus Mikaelson… Intendi rivendicare la tua superiorità morale sui presenti?»  
«No.» Klaus impallidì «E per questo vorrei che la vostra misericordia si concentrasse su mio fratello, Elijah Mikaelson»  
   
Josephine scosse graziosamente il capo. «Ma che scena commovente. Potrei persino arrendermi. Ma credo che accetterò solo la sconfitta del Vuoto… e in cambio concederò il perdono  alle streghe presenti, già colpevoli di un uso arrogante e deleterio della magia.»  
«Non ci pensi neanche, Madame La Rue! – protestò Elijah – Deve salvare mio fratello e il mio…»  
«Amante. Lo so. - Josephine affrontò il nero sguardo indignato – Suppongo che sia stato questo a confondere Inadu. L’amore. E… potrei salvarvi per questo. Ma nessuno di voi lo merita, né insieme né separatamente. Siamo qui per una serie di inganni.»  
«Ma abbiamo Inadu.» rimarcò Freya con una smorfia.  
«Oh sì, molto bene. Ma anche quell’incredibile impresa è la conseguenza di un tradimento. Come hai potuto pensare, Freya Mikaelson, che avrei accettato lo scambio?»  
«Oh, andiamo… Non fingere che non t’importi – Freya stava perdendo la pazienza – Una strega millenaria, un insulto all’armonia del creato. Prigioniera. Per sempre. Ma a te non basta… Vuoi anche i Mikaelson.»  
«Può darsi.» Josephine era gelida e impassibile come le antiche statue che ornavano la stanza.  
Freya crollò. «Ti prego…»  
Bonnie e Davina tacevano, sconfitte.  
«Oh, Freya Mikaelson… Mi dispiace. Ma non sarebbe giusto – Josephine si guardò intorno, li fissò uno per uno – Nondimeno... Hai ragione, non posso essere egoista. E vi propongo un’altra soluzione.» Con un gesto chiamò a sé Elijah e Klaus. Senza parlare i due la seguirono attraversa la porta che dava sulle tenebre.  
Tristan non riusciva a smettere di fissare quel buio senziente. «Dovrai occuparti di Aurora.» disse senza voltarsi.  
«È una giusta punizione.» annuì Freya. Sembrava stanchissima. «Quanto ci mettono? Le energie di Rebekah sono limitate!»  
«Per non parlare di quelle di Caroline!» sbottò Bonnie.  
   
In quel momento i tre rientrarono. «Ho proposto ai fratelli Mikaelson un accordo. Che reputo vantaggioso e…»  
«Stranamente poetico.» aggiunse Elijah con un sorriso.  
«Ciascuno di loro potrà scegliere una o più creature da salvare. In cambio della loro morte, comunque nobile e onorevole.»  
«Cosa?» urlò Freya. Sembrava la più sconvolta.  
Tristan fissava Elijah scuotendo la testa.  
«Ci abbiamo provato, vecchio amico.» sussurrò Elijah passando accanto alla creatura. Poi con la consueta compostezza si rivolse a tutti i presenti: «Volete scusarmi un istante?» Ora dalla porta socchiusa era visibile per Tristan un paesaggio verde: un prato, alberi, la luce dei falò.  
Elijah si volse un attimo prima di uscire. Ammiccò in direzione di Klaus, sorrise a Freya e a Davina. Guardò Tristan e annuì gravemente.  
   
Il nobile vampiro rimase a fissare il Sire che avanzava nella semioscurità. Per uno strano fenomeno egli, unico tra i presenti, avvertiva i suoni e percepiva le immagini di quella scena surreale. Di quella che per gli altri era solo una frusciante oscurità, e che a lui parve subito un luogo ben noto. Nondimeno non poteva seguire il suo signore. Come un uomo di fronte a uno schermo, sentiva tutto ma non poteva entrare.  
Le note della chitarra superarono le voci. Non poteva sbagliare: era l’uomo a cui aveva strappato il cuore. Jackson si sollevò e si guardò intorno come per cogliere la presenza di un intruso.  
Tristan vide Elijah che elegantemente aggirava i presenti per raggiungere lei. Le toccava il braccio nudo, lei allungò una mano a sfiorargli la nuca. Egli la strinse tra le braccia e le mani di lei scivolarono sui fianchi di lui. Come una danza. Sorrisero entrambi e ruotarono appena. Tutto ciò non era a tempo ma Tristan non dubitò che fosse un ballo. Rabbia e nausea lo colpirono allo stomaco ma all’apparenza non fece una piega.  
Poi Elijah si voltò. Inspiegabilmente sollevò una mano in un segnale. E solennemente lasciò la scena.  
Tristan non potè evitare di seguire il suo sguardo nero e brillante nella penombra. Poi da ultimo, avvertendo sempre più vicini il suo profumo e il suo sorriso, non guardò più. Voltandosi in fretta concentrò la sua attenzione sulle questioni interne alla Chambre De Chasse.  
   
«Tutto bene, Niklaus?» chiese Elijah rientrando.  
L’ibrido sorrise. «Ho appena informato i presenti della mia prima scelta: un amico a cui avrò molte cose da spiegare. Poi toccherà a te.»  
«Sì.» Elijah chinò il capo. «La mia sembrerà originale, poiché ho scelto solo creature che avessero ancora un desiderio, un progetto di vita da realizzare. Ma ora… può concedermi un altro istante, madame?»  
«Fate presto.» rispose lei.  
«Tristan? Seguimi di là.» Ordinò Elijah senza troppi preamboli.  
«E perché? Vuoi ballare anche con me?» Tristan parlò piano, cercando di tener ferma la voce.  
«Ballare? Cosa dici? E poi come ti permetti? Stavo salutando una vecchia amica.» sibilò Elijah.  
«Non è quello che ho visto!» la voce di Tristan si alzò di tono.  
«Tu vedi quello che vuoi o non vedi affatto, perché sei accecato dalla gelosia…» Gli occhi del sire erano braci ardenti, ma Tristan non si lasciò impressionare. «Non ti permetto di insinuare una tale debolezza da parte mia.» rispose.  
Elijah lo guardò, serio e assorto. Poi l’angolo della bocca si sollevò nel consueto sorriso storto. Infine scoppiò a ridere in modo plateale. Sfiorando il viso di Tristan sussurrò: «Tu sei geloso marcio, Milord! E questo da solo sarebbe un motivo sufficiente per vivere… Ora vieni.» e senza tanti complimenti afferrò il suo polso. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto insinuare che lo avesse preso per mano.  
Uscendo udirono la voce calma di Josephine che dettava le regole: «Una creatura per ogni loro natura. Due per Elijah, che è stato uomo e vampiro. Tre per Niklaus Mikaelson, che è anche un lupo mannaro.»  
«Comincio io.» disse Klaus un po’ pensoso. «La mia vita umana per Stefan Salvatore.»  
Bonnie spalancò le labbra, i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime. «Lo dovevo a Caroline.» aggiunse Klaus quasi timidamente.  
«Monsieur Elijah, vuole darci il nome di una creatura umana prima di… appartarsi?»  
«Oh sì. – rispose Elijah distrattamente – La mia vita umana per… Enzo St. John. Con i più sentiti ringraziamenti.» chinò il capo in direzione di uno dei presenti.  
Bonnie emise un grido. Davina dovette sostenerla affinché non svenisse.  
Elijah e Tristan superarono la soglia di una porta chiara, che aveva in effigie due ali d’angelo.  
   
Erano a Marsiglia. Nella luce, nel vento profumato. Sospesi sullo smalto azzurro di cielo e mare dominavano la città dai Giardini del Pharo.  
Tristan si voltò, era stupito e indignato e il vento sollevava il solito ciuffo sulla sua fronte. Elijah ricambiò lo sguardo e per la prima volta in mille anni si concesse un gesto tenero e normale: quello di catturare quel ricciolo ribelle tra le dita, seguendone il contorno senza volerlo domare, ravviando i capelli del suo amante fino a leggere nei suoi occhi la stessa meraviglia blu del mare.  
«Perché siamo qui?» chiese Tristan con un filo di voce.  
«A Marsiglia sono stato…»  
«Felice?» chiese Tristan.  
Elijah sorrise amaramente. «Completo. Non lo sarò mai più. Ma tu…»  
«Oh, ti prego… Puoi per favore risparmiarmi la lagna sentimentale del “vivi e sii felice”?»  
«Vivi e basta – rispose Elijah – E fai del tuo meglio.»  
«Non ci provare. Non provare a farla passare per generosità, quando tutto ciò che vuoi è vivere l’eternità con lei.» Tristan era così pallido da sembrare trasparente, cielo e mare si confondevano nei suoi enormi occhi, nelle occhiaie violette, nelle piccole vene azzurre sulle sue mani quasi diafane.  
«Quanto sei arrogante, Milord. Cosa ti fa credere che sarai il prossimo nome da salvare? »  
«Perché no? Perché siamo qui e mi dai dettagliate spiegazioni, anziché scegliere Finn… o Hayley?»  
«Finn è in pace! – sbottò Elijah – Quanto a Hayley… non è quello che vuole. Ma fai bene,  ti ringrazio, perché questo facilita il mio compito! Ogni santa volta, in mille anni, ho sperato … che tu facessi qualche cosa di atroce, che tu dicessi la cosa sbagliata… così da lasciarti andare.»  
«Ma non devi farlo se non vuoi. Se tu non vuoi, io non lo permetterò… Non mi abbandonare.» Tristan era accorato. Era la sua prima preghiera in mille anni.  
«E invece devo, non capisci? Sì lo capisci, perché sei come me. E saresti incompleto. Aurora è sola nel mondo e mentre parliamo la tua mente già elabora mille piani per salvarla e per proteggerla. Io lo so… perché ho Niklaus. E il tormento di non saperlo mai al sicuro. Siamo così, non possiamo farci niente…» Con due dita scese dai riccioli sulla fronte alle guance magre. Piegando il capo sul suo lasciò un bacio veloce sulla sua fronte «Sta diventando difficile…» sorrise con un’espressione straziata.  
Tristan annuì. Poi: «Ti odio – mormorò – Siamo uguali, è nostro dovere… Ma ancora una volta scegli loro.»  
Elijah scosse la testa. «Non sono io che scelgo. Scegliamo insieme.» I pollici salirono a sfiorare le tempie della creatura.  
«Non voglio dimenticare.» protestò Tristan.  
Elijah sorrise. «Pensi che lo farei? Devo affidarti Hope. Rebekah… Persino Freya. Riuscirai a non uccidere Freya?»  
«Non garantisco niente.» rispose Tristan con una smorfia. Poi all’improvviso lo fissò con un’aria esasperata. «Che razza di commedia è mai questa? Sorrisi e lacrime. Perdono. Pensi che possa esistere il perdono? Tra me e Freya. Tra me e Rebekah… o Hayley? È per lei che mi allontani? In fondo qui hai tutto quello che hai sempre desiderato.»  
Dall’interno giunse forte e chiara la voce di Klaus: «La mia vita di vampiro per… Camille O’Connell!» Si udirono commenti concitati, urla, risate felici.  
Gli occhi di Elijah era un nero cielo in tempesta. Afferrò Tristan alla nuca, un braccio possessivo intorno alla vita, e lo baciò con prepotenza. Profondamente, come si conviene ad un addio. «Vai ora.» mormorò distogliendo lo sguardo.  
«No» rispose Tristan. «Non lo permetterò. Non ti arrenderai a una pace che non c’è… Perché la pace per noi non esiste! C’è solo questo tormento, un azzurro che muta di continuo. Un desiderio che ti tiene sveglio la notte, come il rumore del mare. Questa è la tua condanna e tu non potrai sfuggirle.»  
«Sei tu quel desiderio – Elijah sospirò – Sei tu la condanna. E io scelgo te.» Lo fissò per un attimo poi rivolse l’attenzione alle voci nella sala. «La mia vita di vampiro… per Tristan De Martel!» gridò affinché potessero sentirlo nell’altra dimensione. Tristan impallidì mandando indietro il capo. «Non mi abbandonare.» Non poteva fare a meno di ripeterlo, ma la sua voce era sempre più fioca.  
Doveva. Dovevano entrambi.  
In quel momento si udì la voce di Klaus per l’ultima dichiarazione: «La mia vita di lupo mannaro… per Hayley Marshall!»  
Si fissarono. Elijah sorrise. «Io scelgo te.» confermò.  
Tristan gli strinse forte le maniche della giacca «Non lo farai. Non mi abbandonerai un’altra volta. Non devi cedere all’oblio e alle false lusinghe di una pace così remota… Non te lo permetterò. Tu non ti arrenderai  e io tornerò a prenderti. Hai capito? Non ti lascio qui.» Accompagnò quelle parole con il gesto di prendere il viso dell’altro tra le proprie mani. Lo baciò con passione.  
   
Aveva ancora il suo sapore sulle labbra quando si risvegliò, a Palazzo Mikaelson.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  


End file.
